Forgetful Love
by pisces-twins
Summary: Kyou and Yuki are fighting when Kyou runs off in to the forest;what will happen to him if he forgets how he got there? Will contain Yaoi (KyouYuki) but it dosent in the first chapter. first fic for fruits basket so please no flames! please review.
1. Default Chapter

_Forgetful love_

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was slumped against a big tree. The leaves fell onto his lap as at the same time rain splattered his face. He swept back his ginger hair and, using the tree for support, staggered up.

He brushed the rough bark with his hands and scraped off a peace. Dropping it immediately he blinked down at his hands. They were scratched and bloody, and now that he saw it he felt the pain. His hands and feet were numb and sore, how had he got out there?

In the middle of a forest.

There was no sound, just the rare rustle of leaves being blown around by a light breeze. He felt his heart bang against his chest; he tried to call out but his voice was caged down in his throat.

Where was everyone?

Where was he?

How had he got there?

So many questions clouded his mind as he staggered on, through the world he did not know. It grew dark and the rain had turned to snow so that there was a thin blanket of it covering the ground.

A single tear roamed his soft cheek, but he wiped away quickly; ashamed of being so week, then he thought – _perhaps he had been there for a reason? And if he hadn't maybe the others were looking for him? – _But he went on, not wanting to turn back because he had come so far already.

Where was he going?

What would happen if he never got out of the forest – _alive?_

Yuki gazed out of the window. He was starting to get seriously worried.

Why had Kyou gone off like that?

Where was he now? He felt a sudden guilt rush through him. If they hadn't of started fighting maybe he would still be there – _safe. _

"Yuki?" He turned around to see Tohoru coming up behind him, "hey, he'll be alright! He can take care of himself!" her words comforted him but he still yearned for his safe return. Not knowing what was happening to him made him feel sick, but he stood his ground and promised himself that he would not go looking for him until it was 10 o'clock.

So for now he continued to look out of the window; just waiting for the first sign of Kyou... but it never came.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Uh - dont get confused! hehe don't worry there is a reason for the strangeness! and sorry for leaving this chapter sooo late when its rather short as well, I guess you could say I had writers block! please could ya review? and any critizism will be thought as helpful thanks:D

_

* * *

_

_Forgetful Love chapter 2_

Yuki pulled on his coat and turned to the door but was held back by a rather cold hand.

"Can I come?" Tohru asked him in a rather hopeful voice, but he shook his head, cupping her hand in his,

"You're cold enough as it is!" he looked out of the window – it was still snowing.

He swung open the door, letting her hand fall back to her side, and took a wide step out into the crispy white. Stars beamed down on him from up above as he followed his memory to where Kyou had run off into the forest. It was freezing and if he remembered correctly, Kyou had not been wearing a coat. Feeling his heart drum a thousand times faster he quickened his pace. Where was he? He looked around frantically,

"Kyou!" he called out through the eerie silence, "Kyou where are you?" he paused – lying under a tall tree was a limp figure. He ran quickly over to him and kneeled down in the sinking frost.

His face was much too pale and icicles hung in his hair. He had a deep gash across his cheek and cuts and bruises all down his arm, which was completely bare because his jumper was torn.

He took off his coat and wrapped it around him. Holding him in his arms he said gently, "Kyou? Kyou wake up" the frozen figure stirred and groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Kyou can you hear me? Are you ok?" Kyou looked up into his eyes… they were… purple! Sitting up quickly he put a hand to his head and growled with pain.

"Arg! My head!" he was alert now, looking around frantically "where am I!" he turned to him "who are you!" he stared blankly into the dark woods "who am I!" Yuki stood up and put out his hands to calm him down.

"Kyou calm down! It's me Yuki!" the fair haired boy shot him an angry look,

"What are you doing here you damn rat!" he slapped his own forehead, "what? Why are you saying this to him!" he muttered to himself. Suddenly his eyes turned into his head and his feet gave way.

"Watch out!" cried Yuki and he made to catch him. _**Pouf…**_

Tohru sat quietly in the window seat looking out into the deep white frost. Worry and fear seeped down into her heart as she watched Yuki's footsteps disappearing into the new born snow.

And just as she thought all hope was gone and that she should call the police – there they were: a cat and a mouse. She ran across the room and tearing open the door, waded through the knee high snow and picked both of them up in her arms, squeezing them tight.

"Yay! You're back! I was just about to call the police!"

"Err, Miss Honda" spoke the mouse very quietly. She looked down at them and cried as she met the mortified stare of the cat. And then she screamed again, frantically shaking him as Kyou's body became limp and his eyes turned into his head.

"Ahh! Kyou! Kyou! Kyou what's the matteeeerrr!"

Kyou (back to his original form) lay, tossing and turning on the futon, the blankets wrapt tightly around him and a wet flannel poised on his forehead. Toru stared down on him – horrified to see him in such pain, as she tried to feed him a spoonful of vegetable soup.

"I really wouldn't bother Miss Honda" said Yuki smiling at her. "He's pretty much out of it right now" she sighed, putting down the soup,

"Perhaps we should get him to a doctor"

"Yes, but perhaps for now let's just see how he is – he will never forgive us when he wakes up to find we've been fussing over him" he said chuckling.

"But I would quite like to fuss over him" she says, looking down on him, tossing and groaning.

"You know Miss Honda I think you're right – I'll call the doctor, if he wakes up and he's mad at us – at least we will be able to say it's thank to us you ever woke up at all!" her face brightened as she laughed and ran out into the hall to dial the phone.

Yuki glanced down at Kyou, restlessly turning in his sleep.

"Why did this ever start?" he sighed to himself.

"It's done! He's coming over!" announced Tohru – reappearing in the room beside him. "Yuki-" she began, checking in her tracks.

"Yes Miss Honda?"

"Well… I was wondering… Erm… What did happen between you and Kyou out in the woods?" she stumbled over her words. Yuki hesitated gazing at her.

"Uh"

"Oh I'm sorry! It was selfish of me to ask such a personal question!"

"No – its fine" he sat down again beside Kyou and began to explain "well, I can't really remember the whole of it, but I was walking back from getting the groceries, when there he was, standing right in the middle of the path. It was as if he was a complete stranger, his clothes were torn and as I recall he was bleeding heavily at the head. Not only that but there was something about that boy that sopped me in my tracks, his whole attitude and approach to things was completely different. The next thing I know he was charging at me, so automatically I dodged and let him run off into the woods. I ran after him but he was no where in sight, so finally I decided he had gone home." Tohru stared, as confused as he was.

"But I still don't get how you two transformed when you went to catch him – or why it's been _snowing_ on _Halloween_? What do you think happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't know, Tohru, I really don't know"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

e-heh lol i told ya! its confusing but don't worry there is a good reason to why Yuki and Kyou manage to change when they hug/fall on each other hehe! thanx for spending your time to read this rather short chapter! lol xxx

By Marine


End file.
